


You can't have skinship with other guys because I am in love with you

by superdeanlover



Series: Two times Jin teased Namjoon and one time Namjoon paid him back [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, boyfriend things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: After a concert, Jin gets a little to close with his friend Ken (member of Vixx). Unfortunately for him, his boyfriend isn't too pleased with the skinship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> This is my second time trying to write (cough, cough) this style of fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. I just couldn't get over the pictures of Jin with his arm around Ken and Namjoon looking super pissed. They haunted me and so here it is.

The next time it had happened was after a concert. 

Jin had walked over to say hello to Ken after a concert. They were doing they final good bye for the fans. The concert had been great and Jin was full of energy. When Jin walked up to Ken all the noise made it impossible to hear. Jin naturally wrapped his arm around Ken to hear what he wanted to say. Later on pictures would surface of the internet and while many fans had guessed correctly that Namjoon was possessive few believed that it was anything at all. 

Usually the car ride after a concert was a fairly quiet one. The kids tended to randomly bring something up that they had enjoyed. Tomorrow they would look over the footage and look for ways to improve or keep things that had worked. Jin felt utter bliss. He was so exhausted but performing always gave him the best buzz. Perhaps this was why he failed to notice Namjoon’s scowl or the texting between him and Yoongi. When the van stopped and Namjoon jumped out without saying a word, Jin realized something was wrong. 

Namjoon’s temper lately turned sour quite quickly and unfortunately all the members guess why. Jin was contemplating what to do about the matter and what on earth he had done this time when he opened the door of his hotel room to find Namjoon sitting on the bed instead of Yoongi. Ding, ding, ding, Jin thought round two. 

After 10 minutes of calmly trying to explain that he and ken were just friends, Namjoon explained that, that wasn’t the problem. The words they said to each other that night and the sex they had was forever sketched into Jin’s mind. 

**  
“What, I can’t say hi at people anymore?” 

“Jin you’re being unreasonable!”

“I am unreasonable?! You’re an idiot Kim Namjoon. We’re just FRIENDS. Friends do you understand? You have some yourself. Don’t you?”

“That’s not the point Jin and you know it.... you looked-“

“Oh I looked at him. Well shit, you should have said that sooner.” Jin added with a sarcastic bend to his voice. “I will make sure to not look at anyone anymore. Should I walk with my head down staring at the floor! No, no, no, better yet, I’ll greet everyone with closed eyes. The kids can take turns leading me around. I should call them now to set up a rotation.” Jin felt Namjoon take the phone out of his hand and hang it back on the receiver. 

“Jin, you’re really pissing me off now.”

“Oh, I am pissing you of?” Jin said as he snatched his hand out of Namjoon’s grasp. “You’re about to see temper Kim Namjoon. You don’t know what pissed looks like!”

“It’s not the same.”

“What’s not the same? Oh you and I aren’t the same? Oh because I am what, Kim Namjoon, huh say it.”

Jin felt Namjoon take him by the shoulders. “It’s not the same. Jackson doesn’t touch me like that and I don’t touch him.”

Jin sighed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to him. Jin had dated in school and that relationship had ended because of who he was. Jin was happy and lively. He did his best to be open and stay true to who he was. Whether people like it or not, I was the part of himself he kept. He never even considered Namjoon might feel insecure. Namjoon always seemed so sure of himself as leader and the talented Rapmonster. 

Jin looked at Namjoon directly. The man definitely knew how to take the wind out of his sails. He was about to go off on the man now they just needed to talk. He and Namjoon would clear things up and hope it worked or end it. Jin wouldn’t, no couldn’t, stay in a relationship that wasn’t going to work even if he was in love with Namjoon. 

As he looked at Namjoon, he wondered if he knew yet? He wondered if Namjoon knew how much he loved him and that his insecurity was completely ridiculous when he was so devoted to him already. One of the biggest frustrations in Jin’s life was that people didn’t see or understand how attractive Namjoon was. He had these sexy little dimples that came out to play when he smiled honestly. His eyes had an intensity, a thirst and slight sadness that had peaked Jin’s curiosity when they met. Then you blend that with his voice, talent, and personality, Namjoon was a total package. 

“Namjoon, we should-“

“I love you, Jin. I don’t want to fight anymore.” 

“I know,” Jin said as he reached for Namjoon interlacing their fingers together. “I don’t want to fight either, I love you too.” 

“No, hyung,” Namjoon said his eyes searching Jin’s. “I am in love with you.” 

Jin felt like the floor had dropped from under his feet. Like those funny but kind of messed up elevator pranks and you end up down a slide covered in whipped cream or lube. He knew Namjoon loved him, of course he did. You don’t suffer as a trainee and make music together without building a bond, but he never really expected that Namjoon would fall in love with him. He had hoped that the companionship they shared and care could perhaps with nurturing and time turn into love, but he hadn’t expect his wish to come true. 

“I am in love with you too,” Jin whispered as Namjoon placed a soft kiss on Jin’s lips. 

The soft kiss of love newly declared slowly transformed into heat. Having sex with someone you loved, trusted, and wanted was a completely different experience. 

Namjoon’s hands were more demanding as they touched him. When they undressed each other it wasn’t slow or soft as Jin always imagined “making love” would feel like. Namjoon ripped his shirt as they both struggled to undress as fast as possible and touch bare flesh. Jin felt desperate. He wanted to feel all of Namjoon: over him, under him, anywhere really. 

“Now,” Jin gasped in between kisses and bites. “Now.”

“But you’re not ready, yet,” Namjoon said as he trailed kisses down Jin’s chest just to land on his nipple. The slight flick of Namjoon’s hot tongue had Jin straining to get closer. Namjoon slipped a knee in between his legs and Jin just grinded on it. 

“Now,” Jin urged again reaching his hand down to pump Namjoon. Jin wasn’t surprised to find that like him Namjoon was already hard and ready. Why was he waiting? Jin pushed Namjoon away and turned around. The groan that escaped Namjoon lips pleased Jin. He knew for a fact that this position was a favorite of his Namjoonie. Jin expected that Namjoon would make good work of the matter now. That Namjoon would slowly ease fingers into him and then fuck him until they were both satisfied and happy. 

But Jin felt Namjoon’s hands quiet and sooth. Namjoon prepared Jin slowly until he felt his toes curl. Jin could feel the bites that Namjoon placed along his back and the hot trail of Namjoon’s tongue. If Jin didn’t cum soon he was going to die and said as much several times, but Namjoon continued his slow torture. It wasn’t until Jin was close to tears that he felt Namjoon’s hand creep into his hair and pulled. ”Jin, I am going to need you to focus know.” 

“Namjoon please,” Jin heard himself beg. Was that his voice? Raw, ragged, full of need and want. He was on his knees with his ass in the air begging to be fucked. His hands were fisted in the sheets holding on for dear life. His head was tilted back exposing his neck from Namjoon pulling his hair back. Jin’s dick felt so hard he was afraid it would just snap or that a slight breeze might make him cum he was so ready. Jin was in a sorry state for sure. 

He felt Namjoon move slowly inside of him but it was missing the fast rhythm Jin craved the strength and hurt. Jin tried to lean back and fuck himself on Namjoon’s dick but the position he was in made it a bit difficult. 

Namjoon slipped his hand higher into the crown of his head and pulled harder snapping Jin’s head back bearing his neck even more. The slight twinge of pain Jin felt was rewarded with feeling of a full thrust. Jin closed his eyes and let Namjoon set the pace for both of them. He felt Namjoon shift behind him and whisper into his hear, “You’re mine.” The words growled in Jin’s ear bringing him one step closer to finishing. 

“You’re mine,” he heard Namjoon repeat again. “Say it,” Namjoon demanded as his pace quickening. “Say it!”

“I am yours!”

The next day, Jin walked gently into the practice room. He was wearing long sleeve shirt with a high neck. He had bite marks all down his back and on his chest. His neck was also marked on both sides and the crown of his hair was tender from Namjoon’s hands. Jin sat on the floor of the practice room and just simply leaned back to rest. Every time he moved or thought about moving his body ached in pain. But every ache just reminded Jin of Namjoon. They were in love and Jin couldn’t be happier. True, Namjoon had decided to express his love by fucking him senseless but Jin knew sacrifices had to be made in a relationship. Jin’s lips turned into a straight line as he thought that they hadn’t really come to terms with the whole Ken situation. But when you have a mouth full of penis its kind of hard to talk so Jin would look for another moment to talk to Namjoon about the situation. Jin was sure they could work it out. 

Jin opened his eyes and contemplated moving when Kookie walked into the practice room followed by Namjoon and Jhope. Jin noticed Namjoon was also wearing a long sleeve shirt. It made Jin happy to see that the strategically placed bite on the back of Namjoon’s neck was visible. Well, at least he wouldn’t be the only one in pain today.


End file.
